ESPA Act
The ESPA act was never voted on, but was quietly shelved by Congress in the wake of the Registration Riots. The Bill S.2783 To make mandatory the registration of all persons with super powers, to establish a bureau to enforce such registration, to make provisions for the training of such super powered individuals, and for other purposes. __________________________________ IN THE SENATE OF THE UNITED STATES Mr. Penn introduced the following bill __________________________________ A BILL To make mandatory the registration of all persons with super powers, to establish a bureau to enforce such registration, to make provisions for the training of such super powered individuals, and for other purposes. Be it enacted by the Senate and House of Representatives of the United States of America in Congress assembled, SEC. 1. SHORT TITLE; TABLE OF CONTENTS. a) SHORT TITLE.-This act may be reffered to as the “Enabling SuperPowered Accountability (ESPA) Act” b) TABLE OF CONTENTS.-The table of contents for this Act is as follows: Sec. 1. Short title; table of contents Sec. 2. Defining super powered individuals Sec. 3. Mandating the registration of super powered individuals and masked vigilantes Sec. 4. Mandating the establishment of a bureau to enforce such registration; responsibilities of said bureau Sec. 5. Punitive measures for failure to register Sec. 6. Effective date SEC. 2. DEFINING SUPER POWERED INDIVIDUALS For the purposes of this act, persons with super powers are defined as persons falling under the purview of the Department of Extranormal Affairs. For the purposes of this act, costumed crime fighters, defined as a group or individual that utilizes iconic gear or costume to undertake vigilante activities, are also defined as having super powers. SEC. 3. MANDATING THE REGISTRATION OF SUPER POWERED INDIVIDUALS Henceforth, all super powered individuals in the United States or territories administered by the United States must report to the Department of Extranormal Affairs. There they will register, a process that shall consist of fingerprinting, DNA sampling, retinal scanning, the surrender of secret identities and places of residence, and official file photographs of secret and hero identities. SEC. 4. MANDATING THE ESTABLISHMENT OF A BUREAU TO ENFORCE SUCH REGISTRATION; RESPONSIBILITIES OF SAID BUREAU a) A bureau shall be formed to enforce the registration of super powered individuals. This bureau shall be a division of the Department of Extranormal Affairs. The head of the bureau shall be known as the Chair, and shall be appointed by the President of the United States and confirmed by the Congress. b) The bureau shall maintain a database for the safekeeping of data on super powered individuals. They shall make arrangements for the testing of said individuals to determine the full extent of their powers, and for the training of said individuals so that they may control their powers. The bureau shall be responsible for the classification of the individuals’ power levels. The bureau shall disperse units of low powered heroes to be used by individual state and city law enforcement agencies. High powered individuals shall be maintained in a reserve force and ready for deployment worldwide on short notice. SEC. 5. PUNITIVE MEASURES FOR FAILURE TO REGISTER Any super powered individual who does not register shall be apprehended by a special task force created by the aforementioned bureau. They shall then be forced to register as above, and shall serve a minimum ten year sentence. SEC. 6. EFFECTIVE DATE This Act shall be in effect beginning thirty (30) days following its approval. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.